joe_winkofandomcom-20200213-history
Sage Wainwright
Sage Wainwright (AKA SPChannel, SPChannel Productions or Sage Wainwright Productions on his YouTube Channel) is an MikuMikuDance animator, writer, actor, voice actor and amateur martial artist. He's been a big fan of Joe Winko since his previous channel, scarywinkoproductions. He hopes to become a popular YouTube celebrity so he can open many opportunities in his career. He's currently making a live-action Harry Potter fan-series called Draven Carter and a Horror series made with MikuMikuDance, called Sadistic Passion. Background Sage is very playful and goofy, but he's also a total loner. He has asperger syndrome, which is very common in his family. He used to be in public school until he transferred to home schooling in 7th grade due to constant and brutal bullying and low grades. His passion is to be a filmmaker and martial artist. He also suffers from post-trama stress and anxiety. He's usually very shy around people. He lives with him mom, but he doesn't know what happened to his dad, but he likes to believe that his dad died from a car crash since he was very abusive to Sage when he was very little until he walked out when Sage was only five. He found Joe winko's previous channel, scarywinkoproductions, in early 2011 and became interested in his content since then. The things they share in common is that they both have autism, they like the shows Ed Edd n Eddy and MTV Scream, they have a passion for video production and that they were always bullied in public school. Sage hopes to make a live action video with Joe one day. He created an MMD Series called "Sadistic Passion", where some scenes are inspired from Joe Winko's horror films. Sage is currently 17 years old. Quotes * "Hey Guys! SPChannel signing in!" * "This is SPChannel Signing out!" * "Modern Security Sucks." * "Hey Guys! Sage Wainwright signing in!" * "Sage Wainwright signing out!" Trivia * He's an Ariana Grande Superfan. * He hates Justin Bieber and Kris Jenner * He has mixed feelings towards Ariana Grande's bipolar behaivior, he theoriezed that the reason she licked the donuts in July 2015 is because she's sick of being a vegan and misses eating junk food. He even thinks that Ariana is trying to get out of her contract with her manager with Scooter Brawn. * His favorite video games are Undertale, Five Night's At Freddys, Alice: Madness Returns and LoveSick: Yandere Simulator. * His favorite superheroes are Spiderman and Deadpool, and Sage believes that other Marvel and DC characters are unoriginal garbage. * His biggest fear is to be a YouTuber that would have their dreams taken away from them by insane killers. Which is why that even though she's dead, Asia McGowan is one of his favorite YouTubers. * In a 2015 livestream, he joined Joe via skype where he "met" Kevin and Dyland, both who kept annoying him while he was trying to talk to Joe about video ideas. This happened again in a New Years livestream when Kevin (who was intoxicated) accused Sage of bullying Joe Winko and threatened him to take of his masks (which Joe thought was cool). Sage and Kevin got into a really scary and heated argument. * in June 27, he got his first job at his department store. He recently started getting depresses since it messes with his sleep schedule and his school schedule. * He currently has 4,150+ subscribers on his YouTube channel. * On October 18th, 2017, he announced through a teaser that he was gonna make another MMD Black Comedy series called, "Crazy Kids". Which he expects to premiere in Fall 2018. It's described as a mix of "Ed Edd n Eddy", with "Jawbreaker" and "I Know What You Did Last Summer". He even made a main character based on Ed and Joe Winko, which he hopes to have star with him! References His YouTube Channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCtc2dGBZPq7Cgb6z8BM3RkQ Facebook Page (discontinued): https://www.facebook.com/SPChannel-YouTube-651353798294850/ DeviantArt: http://spchannel.deviantart.com/ Draven Carter Facebook(discontinued): https://www.facebook.com/Draven-Carter-A-Harry-Potter-Fanseries-465045830262135/?fref=ts The Creepypasta Journal(discontinued): https://www.facebook.com/The-Creepypasta-Journal-1444612979136491/?fref=ts Category:People/Characters Category:Real People Category:Alive Category:Alive Real People